


Boy, You Got A Friend In Me

by IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Epic Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hint to Matt and Andrew being friends, It's pure fluff and I love it, It's so self-indulgent, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matt's by his side, Neil's damn nervous, Shopping Malls, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos/pseuds/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos
Summary: Andrew's turning thirty and Neil has a big surprise. He's a nervous wreck, but luckily, Matt is around to make their shopping trip a fun day.OrSelf-indulgent Andreil fluff with Matt/Neil Bromance at its finest.





	Boy, You Got A Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Matt's Birthday Bash because my boys deserve the best.
> 
> Have fun <3
> 
> There's one part where a sexual innuendo happens, nothing graphic though!

Andrew wakes up to the sound of the shower as the morning sun breaks through the shutters. He squints and pats the other side of the mattress, but only hits a wet, slimy patch which can’t be anything else but cat puke — just like on most days when Neil can’t rein in his running instinct and has to chastise himself at six in the morning.   


Sleepy-eyed and on shaky limbs, Andrew makes his way into the kitchen where the percolator spits out some last gurgles before it dings. After eight years of their relationship, two of them spent in this apartment, Andrew can’t imagine never waking up to a scenery like that again, but some words still don’t come easily and big steps are still frightening at times. Not because Andrew thinks Neil won’t keep a lifelong promise, but more because Andrew is used to losing the good things in life, so why jinx it, right?

“Morning.” Neil’s voice is raspy and he smells like coconut and he looks so damn gorgeous that Andrew wants to pick him up and carry him back into the bedroom just to kiss and blow that smirk off his face, but he promised to meet Renee in an hour. At least it is something to look forward to tonight after Andrew’s birthday dinner, Andrew doesn’t want to hold, but Neil insisted on.

“Morn’,,” Andrew rasps back and pours two mugs, suddenly feeling Neil’s presence at his back.   


“Yes or no?” Neil asks and lingers until Andrew mouths a “yes” and Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s front to mouth on his neck. Every single time feels like a revelation, like a resolution to all answers the universe holds, like a salvation.   


When Neil pulls away and grabs his mug, his smirk is still there and his cheeks are flushed and Andrew feels something tug at his heart. Something is off. Neil seems antsy, he definitely ran longer than he usually does and he rubs his foot against his calf which he only does whenever he’s nervous. Andrew thinks about threatening him to throw him out if he pulls a stupidly big surprise party, but refrains because if so, Neil likes it and that’s enough for Andrew to play along.

“What’s up?” he asks instead and takes batter out of the fridge to fry some pancakes.

“Nothing.” Liar. “I’m meeting with Matt in a bit. We’ll be out for a few hours, getting groceries for dinner. Matt and Dan offered to help.”

Andrew props his backside against the counter and watches the pancakes fry. “Don’t overdo things. You know me, it would be enough to watch a movie, eat ice cream and then fall into bed, right?”

Neil rolls his eyes; Andrew has to look away. “Yea, I know, I know, but you are turning thirty and I want it to be something special, you know?”

Andrew sighs and nods. Neil never had birthdays to celebrate before the Foxes, so Andrew would be the last to deny Neil this. Every time a big birthday rolls around, Neil fusses about decorations, cake, dinner, presents — in short, everything Andrew usually hates but can like if it’s Neil who does it.   


“I’m sure I need the reminder that I’m just a bit closer to end as maggot food in a casket, but go on,” Andrew deadpans and pushes a plate towards Neil, who sticks out his tongue.   


Andrew can’t help it. Once Andrew pulls out of the kiss the pancakes are cold, but Neil for breakfast is much better anyway.

~

“Babe, can you take Josh and Sophie with you?” Matt asks during breakfast, bouncing his daughter up and down on his one knee while feeding his son with his unoccupied hand.   


“Sure,” Dan says and walks over, granting Matt a big smooch. “You meet with Neil, right? What did he say why he needs you?”

Matt shrugs and catches a falling noodle with the spork before it can hit the ground, just for Josh to spit the whole thing out. “Neil said it’s something big and important and he needs me. Didn’t wanna tell me what exactly’s goin’ on.”

“I mean, Andrew’s turning thirty. Maybe he planned a big ice cake and some surprise?” Dan wipes Josh’s pasta puddle away and picks Sophie up. “I’m sure he just wants to spend time with you,” Dan adds after a moment of thought and chuckles.   


“I don’t care as long as I can spend time with  _ him _ ,” Matt says, making faces at his son to ferry another spork of pasta into his mouth. “I already have an idea what he wants.”

“So?”

“I won’t tell. Maybe I’m wrong, maybe not. Whatever it is, Neil would kill me for giving spoilers.”   


Dan slaps him playfully and leans down for a last kiss. “Whatever you say. Okay, babe, I’m gone. See you tonight.”

Matt is sure he’s beaming at her. She’s still the most gorgeous woman he’s ever seen and he’d marry her again any day. He can’t help it, but he thinks Neil feels the same with Andrew. Not that he can really imagine how that is possible because Minyard is still Minyard, but whenever they meet, Neil speaks of Andrew in the same way Matt does of Dan and it makes him smile.

“Okay, honey. Later.”

~

Neil is nervous. He’s waiting at the entrance of the mall, going through his third cigarette. He and Andrew had given up smoking a while ago. As professional athletes, they restrain themselves during the seasons and only smoke occasionally during off-time, but today, Neil doesn’t care.   


He’s been to the mall three weeks ago to get a first look at his birthday surprise. Andrew doesn’t like presents because usually he’s complaining about their insufficient sustainability. Well, if something is supposed to be sustainable, it’s what Neil intends to get.   


Matt’s blue truck finally pulls into the parking lot. As he gets out he waves at Neil with his familiar beaming grin splitting his face.   


Neil waves back and is crushed by Matt’s signature “buddy bear hug I just offer you and Dan.”   


“Hey, Matty,” Neil says and smiles, wiggling out of Matt’s arms. “Thanks for coming.”

Matt frowns and shakes his head. “No, thanks for the invite. You know I’m always up for a shopping spree with my best friend, right?”

Neil smiles and nods. “Yea, I know.” He starts picking at the loose thread on his sleeve, studying the concrete. Matt’s hand wraps around Neil’s chin and pulls it up.

“Hey, what’s up, bud? Anything wrong?”   


The concern on Matt’s face makes Neil’s chest feel tight, because Matt  _ cares _ and  _ no one ever cared before the Foxes _ . Sometimes it’s still too much for Neil.

“No, really. Just nervous. Let’s go!”

Matt smiles at him and pulls him into another hug. “Okay, bud, go!”

They amble towards the mall, weaving through the corridors before Neil comes to a halt in front of a jeweler. He looks up at Matt and Matt beams at him and shakes his head in disbelief.

“I knew it!” Matt shouts out and slaps Neil’s back. “I knew it, man. Oh my god, I just won three bets. Kevin lost all three and will be so pissed.”

“You betted on this?”   


Matt gives Neil a disbelieving look, brows furrowed. “Of course! But, Neil, buddy, I’m so happy for you.”   


Now Matt looks more like a puppy about to tear up, and Neil can’t help it but has to smile. “Thanks, Matt. Ready?”

“I mean, it’s not my proposal, but sure.”   


Matt laughs and pushes Neil into the shop where an older lady greets Neil with a short but warm smile.   


“You came back! Could you decide on something?” she asks and pulls out a tray from the displays.   


“You’ve been here before?” Matt asks wide-eyed and Neil blushes.

“Yes. Three weeks ago,” Neil replies and blushes, fiddling with his threadbare sleeve again. He thinks about what he’s wearing and realizes that he looks slightly out of place with his shirt in a shop full of jewelry.   


Old habits die hard, Neil thinks to himself when the jeweler puts the two yellow golden bands with a vintage finish on a velvet cushion and the price tag shows a four-digit figure. Spending money, even though he and Andrew make more than enough as professional athletes, still doesn’t come easily. Too big is the remorse looming at the back of his mind, his mother’s voice screaming and shouting at the audacity to spend so much money on something like marriage with a  _ man _ , on  _ love _ . Neil pushes those thoughts away. Andrew deserves nothing less and Neil has committed himself to Andrew long ago.

“Man, they are gorgeous!” Matt exclaims and takes one of the rings into his hands, marveling at the vintage finish, turning the ring to and fro. “Damn gorgeous. Do you know Andrew’s size?”

Neil shrugs and smirks. “Took the measurements when he slept soundly after a long night.”

Matt wiggles his eyebrows and Neil wants to kick him out, but at the same time he is damn happy that Matt is here because he’s sure he would lose his mind.   


“I'll take these,” Neil says to the jeweler and gives instructions on the engravings — a key and their initials. She jots down the notes and disappears into the back to grab the right size and engrave the rings.   


“Fuck, Neil, I can’t believe it. You and Minyard, yea?”

“Yea, Matt,” Neil says, rolls his eyes and laughs, “me and Andrew, until the end of days. I’m damn nervous,” he admits and buries his face in his hands.

Matt’s warm hand landing on the nape of his neck isn’t as grounding as Andrew’s — none will ever be — but it calms him down a bit and he deflates.   


“Buddy, look at me,” Matt murmurs and lets Neil look up at him. “You two, you’re practically married. Andrew won’t say no. Even he isn’t such an asshole,” Matt guffaws.

“Don’t call him that. You know, he might be an asshole to y’all, but he’s so different… with me?”

Matt beams at Neil and Neil can practically see a ray of hearts shooting out of his eyes as if he were one of the Care Bears. “I’m sure he is. I’m so happy for you, the both of you. I can’t wait to see Kevin’s face.”

“What did you bet on?”

“Really wanna know?” Matt asks, smirks and blushes. At least he is ashamed of his actions.

“Yea.”

“Okay, first bet was who would propose. I said you, so did Dan. The rest said Minyard, Renee abstained as always.”

Neil frowns and shakes his head. “I’m sure Andrew would ask one day. He just— he isn’t that good with words.” Neil smiles to himself, thinking that he likes that about Andrew. Andrew is quite convincing without using words. Well, he likes a lot about Andrew.

“Whatever, I won,” Matt says, “and Kevin lost. Second bet was that you two are already married because, man, you two are just two lovesick fools and we all can see it, but I said you would tell me at least so I betted against it and Matt Boyd wins.”   


Matt offers Neil a hand for a high-five and Neil reciprocates it with a loud smack.   


“The last one?”

“The last one was simple, are you two getting married or not. Most of us said yes, Kevin said no of course aaaaand loses.”

Neil chuckles, not because of the face Kevin'll make, but because Matt is as excited as a kid on Christmas morning and it fills Neil with bliss that Matt is happy.

“Mr. Josten?” the jeweler interrupts their guffaw and presents the bands in a small velvety box. “I hope you succeed,” she says with a smile and winks.

“Oh, ma’am I’m sure! His partner can be an a— a bit rude, but not to my boy Neil,” Matt jumps in and pulls Neil into a hug.

Neil wiggles out and inspects the bands, nodding when he’s done. “Perfect.”

They pay and leave, Matt falling into wedding preparations chatter. Neil listens, laughs, and ambulates at Matt’s side, thinking to himself that today is another good day to add to his ever-growing list of happy memories.   


~

Andrew wakes up and this time, Neil’s still fast asleep beside him. A morning like any other, he thinks to himself. One of thousands ahead, waiting to be reaped. Andrew lets his eyes wander over Neil’s naked body, his hair tousled and face peaceful, just as gorgeous as always. The golden band twinkles in the soft sun that floods their bedroom with gold and amber.   


Andrew raises his hand and studies his own, snug and warm around his annulary. A smirk pulls at his lips. He rolls over, gentle enough to not wake his  _ fiancé _ and walks into the kitchen, picking up King and his phone from the kitchen counter. He dials the number and waits.

“Minyard?”

Boyd’s voice sounds raspy and Andrew can practically see him squinting at the display to double-check the number.   


“Boyd.” He doesn’t really know why he calls him in the first place, but Neil has told him the story yesterday night after he asked Andrew to marry him. As if he could deny one Neil Josten such a request.   


“Something wrong with Neil?” Matt asks, suddenly sounding nervous.

“No, Neil’s  _ fine _ .” He waits a few seconds and hears nothing but the line’s soft crackle. “Thanks,” he finally grits out and buries his nose in King’s fur.

The line goes silent again and Andrew has to check the display to see if Boyd’s still at the phone.

“What for?” he asks, his voice bleeding disbelief.

“For being Neil’s  _ buddy _ .”

“So he asked? What did ya say?”

Idiot. “Don’t ask stupid shit in the morning, Boyd.”

“You said yes. Oh my god, Kevin will die. But man, I’m happy for you, you know? I already told Neil. You two… you match.”

Andrew doesn’t know how to do nice calls. The only one he ever calls are Renee, Aaron and Bee and they know him enough to not expect kind words. But Matt is Neil’s best friend and Neil likes that fool and Matt supports him whenever he needs him like a year ago when Andrew got hit by a ball so hard he blacked out on the court.   


“Thanks.” Not his best but better than nothing.

“Always, Minyard. Neil’s family, you know that, right? So you are family, too, and I’m just happy for you. But don’t you dare treat him badly, I swear I’ll kick your buff goalie ass.”

Andrew can hear how hard Matt has to try to remain earnest and fails with laughter.

“Thanks for the shovel talk, Boyd. I’m sure I needed it.”

“I think so, too. I gotta call Kevin. Thanks for the call, Andrew. Hug Neil for me.”

“Bye,” is all Andrew says before he hangs up and kisses King’s head while Sir paws his legs. He shakes his head and brews coffee, sitting on the terrace to watch the sunrise. When Neil wakes up, he’ll hug him. For Neil. For himself. And a bit, for Matt.   
  



End file.
